The Fairy Prince
by wickedlfairy17
Summary: Tinkerbell has never been good with thinking things through, maybe if she had she would have left him there, but all Fairies love children. Leaving a child all alone, wounded, on a doorstep would never do. So she took him with her back to Pixie Hallow. Harry Potter grows up in Neverland...
1. Chapter 1

"**Fairies, come take me out of this dull world,**

**For I would ride with you upon the wind, **

**Run on the top of the disheveled tide, **

**And dance upon the mountains like a flame."**

**-William Butler Yeats**

**The Fairy Prince**

**Chapter 1: Tinkerbell's Great Blunder **

Tinkerbell flittered around the baby nervously, who would leave a baby on a doorstep on such a cold night especially when the baby was injured. She fluttered to the baby's face to look at the cut again. Tinkerbell was slowly turning pink with frustration as no one came out to pick the baby. Who leaves a baby out with the mail? Her color gradually crept from pink to a glowing red before she gave a frustrated little scream and began to flutter around the baby coating him in pixie dust.

She flittered around the now floating baby making sure the blanket was firmly wrapped around him before she took hold of a corner to steer the floating baby. Tinkerbell was entirely done waiting around for someone to come take the baby from the doorstep and firmly decided to take matters into her own hands. She guided the baby towards the second star and Tinkerbell flew straight on till morning.

When she saw Pixie Hallow in the distance Tinkerbell calmed down enough to realize she had just basically kidnapped a baby from the humans. Tinkerbell set the baby down in sunflower cove using the tall flowers to hide the baby and then she plopped down on the baby's stomach sighing. "What did I do now!" Tinkerbell said putting her head in her hands.

She popped up hands on her hips not a minute later, "It's not kidnapping if they threw him out, and in fact he was just laying there waiting for the first person to pick him up!" She nodded encouraging herself, "That's right, if I hadn't taken him…he would have been all alone!" Tinkerbell fluttered back to the baby's face when she heard him stirring.

His eyes slowly opened up revealing the greenest eyes Tinkerbell had ever seen, "Hi there little guy!" Tinkerbell said smiling waving her hand at him. The baby yawned a bit and Tinker fought hard not to get sucked into his mouth. "So what's your name little guy?" Tinkerbell said fluttering around the baby's face. The name remained a mystery; the baby couldn't understand her twinkling bell language and Tinkerbell couldn't make heads or tails of his babble.

Tinkerbell sat on the baby's shoulder as he sat up and began playing with the sunflowers gently. "Well, I'll have to give you name! I can't keep calling you baby or boy," Tinkerbell said humming as she tried to decide. She studied the baby trying to get some clue; he had wild black hair, green eyes, and chubby cheeks. "This is harder than I thought, how does Queen Clarion do _this_ so easily?!" Tinkerbell huffed in frustration.

She froze, stiffly fluttering off the baby's shoulder, "Oh no, I am definitely gonna get in trouble big time for bringing you here, aren't I?" Tinker said looking at the baby. The baby giggled and reached for Tinkerbell. She fluttered just out of his reach and began flittering back and forth in front of him. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, I'll have to hide you! Where am I gonna hide you?" Tinkerbell said turning her attention back to the baby.

The baby boy scrunched up his face in concentration as he looked at Tinkerbell. He wanted to be held very badly, but the only one around was a very small person. He remembered that his Daddy and his Uncle Paddy changed sizes sometimes. So the little boy wanted very much to change too, normally the wild magic the baby had wouldn't have done what it did, since it was unfocused and untrained. However, the baby boy had just spent the night bathed in fairy dust, the source of all fairy magic, and it gave his own magic a guiding hand.

Tinkerbell watched mouth dropping as the baby glowed gold from the dust and then a big puff of dust poofed out making her close her eyes. When she opened them where a human baby had been was a teeny tiny baby fairy. "Woah," Tinkerbell said as she fluttered down to where the baby was sitting on the ground. She landed next to him and he lifted up his arms in the universal 'pick me up' sign. Without even thinking about it Tinkerbell picked him up and rubbed her nose to his nose making the baby giggle.

She studied his tiny pretty fairy wings and his tiny pointed ears, "Well you're a much more manageable size now!" Tinkerbell laughed cradling the baby to her. "I'll be able to hide you in my house now!" Tinkerbell said as the baby grabbed her hand to hold onto her fingers. "You still need a name though little guy," Tinkerbell said. Just then his wound caught her attention, and Tinkerbell noticed it was shaped like a lightning bolt.

"I know! I'll name you Bolt!" Tinkerbell said fluttering up and spinning while holding the newly dubbed Bolt close to her chest. Tinkerbell started to fly towards her house hoping she was early enough that no one would notice her and Bolt. She was lucky and got home without running into anyone. Bolt's stomach grumbled and Tinkerbell giggled as she got him some of her favorite pumpkin muffins.

Noticing the mess Bolt was making eating that Tinkerbell decided she would need something special to give him to drink with unless she wanted to have juice everywhere. She whipped up a bottle from out of an acorn shell and some leaves. Then she got to work making Bolt some new clothes she was in the middle of making him some cute little green shoes when she realized something. Bolt was a fairy now.

Most fairies where born from a baby's laugh, fully grown, knowing all they needed to know like how to talk and fly. There was usually a big welcome ceremony for new fairies where the fairy's talent was revealed. Tinkerbell was a tinker but Bolt could be anything, a nature fairy, a music fairy, a storyteller fairy, a healer fairy, a baker fairy or even a tinker. But Tinkerbell didn't know what Bolt would need to train in.

Now that Bolt was a fairy and not a human maybe Queen Clarion wouldn't mind Tinkerbell keeping him. So Tinkerbell scooped Bolt up after she had washed him up and put him in his new clothes. She was careful to not squish his little wings and then she fluttered over to the Home tree in search of Queen Clarion. Tinkerbell was lucky that everyone was too sleepy in the morning to really pay attention to exactly what she was doing.

Tinkerbell found Queen Clarion by the fairy dust well in the pixie hallow tree she was talking to Terence about something. "Queen Clarion!" Tinkerbell said while flittering up to her.

Queen Clarion looked serenely surprised, "Tinkerbell, what have you done?" she said looking at the small baby fairy in her arms. The Queen was one of the first fairies born of one of the first laughs, and never before had she seen a _**baby**_ fairy. The truth of the matter was that there _**were**_ no baby fairies…fairies were always born grown.

Tinkerbell slumped to the ground holding Bolt close, she scuffed her shoes and played with his tiny hands, "Well you see, back at the mainland there was this baby he was left out on the doorstep with the mail just waiting for the first person to come along and pick him up. I was really angry because he was left all alone, plus he was hurt!" Tinkerbell said holding back Bolt's black hair to show his angry red wound.

"That was very kind of you Tinkerbell, but that still doesn't explain who he is or how he came to be," Queen Clarion said gently smiling at the flustered fairy.

"Oh, well Bolt was a _human_ but he changed to a fairy when he got here! So I figured that since he is a new fairy we should test him for his talent!" Tinkerbell said holding out the smiling Bolt for the Queen's inspection.

Queen Clarion looked at the tiny little fairy, and felt a warm stirring in her heart that was strange. As was with any thinking creature seeing a defenseless child of their species makes it hard to not feel protective. Queen Clarion smiled taking Bolt from Tinkerbell's arms and placing him in the choosing circle. She waved her hand blowing a bit of dust around the small boy and a ring of mushrooms sprang up around him.

"Well, we usually have more notice to organize these things but we'll have to do what we can. Tinkerbell call for the other fairies. Terence since you are here, place the totem for the dust fairies on one of the mushrooms." Queen Clarion said smiling. Tinkerbell came flittering back surprisingly quick with a fairy from each talent in tow.

Each fairy placed a totem of their talent on one of the mushrooms surrounding the curious looking Bolt who seemed content to just sit in the middle of the ring for now. The fairy circle was an old tradition, dating back to the first fairies; it helped sort the fairies out to their calling so they can use the talent they're gifted with. A new fairy, born of laughter cloaked in joy, would walk around the circle until a totem called to them revealing their talent.

Queen Clarion wasn't sure how it would work with a fairy born a human choosing to become a fairy…it was all very confusing. Queen Clarion could see the equal parts fascination with curiosity mixed in with awe on the other fairies' faces. None of them had seen a baby fairy before, it was a very unique thing and all of them were eager to see where this fairy would go. A Storm fairy place a small piece of thundering cloud on the last mushroom and stepped back.

"We have a new arrival, a fairy brought to us through the most unusual of means…but a fairy nonetheless. Now we shall see where his talents lie," Queen Clarion said smiling. Tinkerbell looked at her Bolt hoping he would pick the hammer and that he would be a Tinker so she could take him home with her again. Bolt having gotten bored with simply sitting had decided to try out his new wings, since he was still very much coated with fairy dust he fluttered up easily enough.

Seeing Tinkerbell's familiar face bolt started to flitter over to her and that's when it all went a little mad. The totems from all the talents began to glow as the Tinker Hammer had glowed for Tinkerbell and the wind had glowed for Vidia. When a totem glowed, flying to the new fairy, it usually meant that the fairy would be very particularly talented with that calling. However, this wasn't just one totem glowing…it was all of them and they all at once began to zoom to Bolt.

Bolt, like any reasonable fairy being assaulted by flying objects, flew about in a panic trying to out fly them. However the whole lot of them tailed him, it didn't matter if he lopped, or rolled, or quickly changed direction the totems all followed close behind. Getting scared Bolt made a beeline for Tinkerbell who caught him in her arm and turned quickly. Her back was hammered with all the totems toppling her over and piling on top of them both.

Everyone looked very confused, "What does that mean?" Vidia asked scowl on her face and hands on her hips. She never did like it when another showed an extreme talent like hers.

Queen Clarion just smiled bemused as she watched Tinkerbell shimmy out of the pile Bolt firmly in her arms and laughed, "It would seem we have ourselves a new prince," she said smiling. She fluttered over to Tinkerbell who was looking at her confused, Queen Clarion sensing the spreading confusion answered the unasked question, "When a fairy shows an extreme talent in all callings it usually means that their calling is to help guide all fairies. In my case I was made Queen, in Bolt's case…since he is so young and untrained he will be named a prince." Queen Clarion said gifting Bolt with a small crown made of fairy dust.

Tinkerbell looked up at Queen Clarion equal parts awed and reluctant, she held Bolt close, "So that means Bolt goes to live with you, like how tinkers live with tinkers," she asked.

Queen Clarion smiled placing a gentle hand on Tinkerbell's shoulder, "Actually, Bolt needs to learn how to master each talent before he can take his place by my side. Bolt is also very young, the youngest fairy in all existence, so he will need to be taught…he was not born knowing all he needs to know. Since you found him Tinkerbell, and brought him here, I task Bolt's upbringing to you. See to it that he learns what he must and is well looked after." She said kindly.

Tinkerbell got a huge smile on her face and fluttered up with Bolt in her arms, "Really!?" at the Queens nodded Tinkerbell fluttered around spinning happily with giggling Bolt in her arms.

"Remember Tinkerbell, Bolt will need to learn how to master each talent equally," Queen Clarion reminded her.

"You got it! I have a bunch of friends that will be happy to help!" Tinkerbell said fluttering over to her circle of friends. Rosetta, Iridessa, Slivermist, Fawn, and Vidia were all nature fairies. Tinkerbell was sure they would be happy to help her with Bolt. Plus she had Periwinkle and her friends in the winter wood. Tinkerbell was sure this was an adventure they all would want to be a part of.

That was how Harry Potter became Bolt the Fairy Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

"**I have always been delighted at the prospect of a new day, a fresh try, one more start, with perhaps a bit of magic waiting somewhere behind the morning." –J.B. Priestley **

**Chapter 2: Meet Bolt**

Bolt stood humming and hawing over his clothes. It reminded him sometimes of looking at a rainbow since he had so many colors. "Tink! Do you know where I am supposed to go today?" Bolt called out. He rubbed his pointed ear and started to hover as he waited for Tinkerbell to answer him.

"Fawn said the eggs were supposed to hatch today!" she called out in reply.

"Thanks!" Bolt called out as he grabbed his orange pants and shirt. Sometimes it was hard keeping track of where he was supposed to go because there was no real set schedule to his _unique _workload. It helped having Tinkerbell tell him what he was supposed to do because she had an easier time remembering what each of her friends were up to than he did. He grabbed an orange hat he just made on the way out of his tiny room and he hoped Tinkerbell liked it.

Tinkerbell smiled when she saw him, "That's a great hat Bolt! Did you make it yourself?" She said as she flittered over to him.

Bolt smiled and swelled with pride, "Yeah! What do you think?" he said twirling around for her. He had based it off of a hat he had seen on the mainland, a fedora, if he recalled correctly.

"I love it!" Tinkerbell said, "But it needs a little something," she said as she fluttered over to her collection of feathers. She plucked a small black one from the lot and tucked it into his hat.

"Thanks!" Bolt said smiling.

Life as a fairy was relatively simple, each fairy had a calling they were most suited to and every fairy did their own jobs according to their talents. It wasn't so simple when you had more than one talent and that was where Bolt had the most trouble. Queen Clarion said when he first arrived here all the talent totems had reacted to him. Not that Bolt remembered much about his arrival, he was the only fairy so far that had not been born of a baby's laugh and so his situation was a bit odd to say the least.

Bolt wished Tinkerbell a good day before he flew off to meet up with Fawn to see if he could help her with the eggs. Bolt loved flying, it was one of his most favorite things to do and along the way he ran into Vidia. Vidia was a fast flying fairy, so she wore purple of course, and her main element was the wind. Vidia smiled at him and they twirled around each other at hypersonic speeds for a bit before he had to spilt off to go see Fawn.

Most of the other fairies were always surprised to see how well Vidia treated him since she wasn't known to be the nicest fairy around. But Bolt wasn't so surprised since Vidia was a very good friend of Tinkerbell's. Vidia had been one of the few fairies in charge of him when he had been really small. That was another odd thing about fairies, at least in comparison to humans; fairies didn't keep track of things like years or age. Fairies typically lived a very, very long time and unless the child whose laugh they were born from said they didn't believe in fairies…well fairies didn't usually die. At least not very often.

Tinkerbell had kept track of how many season cycles in the main land had come and gone since he had arrived. She was odd like that. According to Tinkerbell, Bolt had been in Pixie Hollow for eight cycles. He wasn't sure what that meant to him but Bolt thought it was nice to know nonetheless. Fawn was talking to one of the Snowy Owls a first time mother, Snowflake, if Bolt guessed right.

Bolt fluttered down slowly beside Fawn so as not to startle the nervous mother. Fawn was an animal fairy, readily seen by her orange clothing and calming demeanor. In Bolt's opinion animal fairies had the most dangerous job in pixie hollow, because their talent relied mostly on their ability to help animals…even the carnivorous ones. It was a dangerous business coaxing a snake to hatch or getting a shattered piece of bone from between the teeth of a wolf.

Mostly the animal fairies relied on trust, trust that the animal they were helping would decide not to eat them when they were done. Not a very fun aspect all things considered. Fawn was one of the best, she was fearless, and was one of Tinkerbell's close friends. This of course meant that she was one of the fairies that had helped raise him when he was much smaller. "Hey there Fawn, how's Snowflake doing?" Bolt asked.

Fawn smiled at him, "She and the three eggs are great. The two bigger ones looked ready to hatch any minute now but I was wondering if you would mind helping the little one out? She's nervous I think." Fawn said happily.

Bolt hadn't quite gotten good enough to tell what gender an animal was without it being hatched but Fawn was experienced enough to know from a glance. Bolt took her word for it and fluttered over to the smaller egg. The new mother went off to hunt for the new chicks and Fawn was watching over the other two.

He fluttered over to the smaller egg and sat down beside it running a soothing hand over its warm surface. "Hey in there," he said, "I know it's a scary thing leaving the only place you've ever known but I promise you'll like it out here." He watched as the egg rocked nervously and smiled. "When you see the sky for the first time it'll take your breath away, it the prettiest blue you've ever seen all stretched out before waiting for you to come fly in it." He said happily.

"That's right you haven't seen colors yet! They're really nice and there are so many! Blue, green, purple, red, and so many more! Wait until you see a rainbow for the first time! It's amazing!" Bolt said smiling as he watched a tentative beak crack open a small hole in the egg. It pulled back and a small pretty yellow eye blinked at him. Bolt smiled at her, "See it's not so scary out here." He said.

It took him all morning to talk her out of her shell but once he had Bolt was so happy he did. She was beautiful, and small. "Well, aren't you a pretty one! You're gonna need a name now that you decided to come out!" Bolt said as he looked at Fawn in askance. Fawn giggled at him and made a go ahead motion with her hand. Bolt smiled, this was the first time he got to name someone and he looked back at the new chick excitedly.

She was a very pretty snowy owl, and she came to him happily rubbing her head lovingly under Bolt's hands. He smiled, "Okay what am I going to name you beautiful. Hmmm," he said as he scratched her on her fuzzy head. Bolt looked at the sky for inspiration, "I know! I'll call you Sora, I think you'll be the best flyer we've seen yet!" he said as he patted the ecstatic newly dubbed Sora.

Bolt spent the day getting Sora settled and learning some new tricks from Fawn about how to tell what the gender was while they were still in their eggs. It was as hard as Bolt that it would be, and at the end of the day he left promising Sora he would visit her often. The next day Bolt pulled out his pink clothes and got dressed quickly. Tinkerbell passed him a muffin on his way out the door wishing him a good day.

Rosetta was waiting for him in the sunflower meadow and she hugged him tightly when he arrived. She peppered his face with kisses, "It's been too long Sugar," she said as she tried to smooth his wild hair into something more manageable with little success. "Have you been washing your hair in ice water like a told you honey bee?" she said seriously.

Bolt blushed, "Yeah, it makes my hair really nice and shiny like you said it would. It hasn't helped with the wildness though," he said.

Rosetta just smiled, "Well the meadow wasn't grown in a day," she said as she hugged him again. Bolt liked Rosetta she was always very affectionate with him and though he didn't like wearing pink much he enjoyed his days with her. Rosetta was a garden fairy; she loved fashion and creating new flowers. One of the things Bolt loved about working with Rosetta was that she was always something new and exciting. Today they were working with Rosetta's favorite flowers, Roses, and she was letting Bolt try his hand at making a new color.

Bolt had been trying to make a blue rose for two seasons now and so far he hadn't had much luck. He had made some deep red ones, a few purplish ones, and one magenta one. He was feeling luck today and thought that maybe today he would get his sky blue ones that he wanted. Rosetta was patient with him, helping him test the soil and helping him pick the best spot for his rose. Luckily for Bolt he had talents with sunlight and water so growing flowers was a bit easier for him than normal.

They spent the whole day gently growing the rose from nothing but a seed. Rosetta stepped back towards the end to let Bolt be the one that unfurled the rose from its tight bud. He slowly coaxed the rose to bloom and closed his eyes tightly at the last moment so the color would be a surprise. When he nervously opened one eye he saw the color and crowed flying up twirling happily. He barreled into Rosetta laughing and she petted his head indulgently.

"Do you see?! It's deep blue! Not quite the shade I wanted but its blue!" he said bouncing happily. The rose bloomed full and beautifully as the other garden fairies came to see what the fuss was about. They clapped when they saw Bolt's rose, it was a deep velvety blue like the color of deep water, and it was lovely. Bolt bowed happily to the clapping masses getting a few laughs in return.

Rosetta flew home with him that night and bolt got a happy surprise when he arrived. Tinkerbell, Vidia, Fawn, Iridessa, Slivermist, Terence and Periwinkle were all waiting for him. Tinkerbell wrapped a ribbon around his eyes and they flew with him to someplace. When the blindfold was finally untied the sight before Bolt was a real surprise, it was a new fairy house. He looked at Tinkerbell questioning, she smiled and said, "It's all yours! You're old enough now that you should have your own house! All the tinkers helped me build it!"

When she saw Bolt get a bit nervous she giggled and pointed behind her, Tinkerbell's house was right next door. Bolt smiled then and got really excited flying over to the house eager to see the inside. It was awesome, the tinkers had given him everything he would need, tools, pots, pans, dishes, furniture, and everything else they could think of. Bolt flew around in the house looking at all the new things. Tinkerbell had moved his things for him, Bolt found his wardrobe full of his clothes, all his instruments, all of his inventions, and the bed he had made last season. It was perfect.

When he was done exploring, for now, Bolt flew into the group of fairies smiling at him resulting in a big group hug. These were the fairies that had been with him almost every day of his life, the ones that had raise him, and he loved them all. Bolt thought that in human terms these women were his mothers and Terence was his father. They guided him every day, they helped him learn, and they were always there for him. He felt very happy and safe here in Pixie Hollow.

Later that night as Bolt was tucking himself in for bed he thought about how different his life would have been had Tinkerbell left him on that doorstep. It wasn't a happy thought. He had turned himself back to being big a few times since Queen Clarion insisted he try to do it and it wasn't an enjoyable experience. He never managed it right, his ears stubbornly remained pointed, and Tinkerbell said humans had round ears. Being that big made him feel clumsy and slow…it didn't feel right.

He could still understand his family, he had been afraid of that since Tinkerbell said that humans couldn't seem to understand fairy speech well. Bolt was always scared that while he was that big he might step on a bug by accident and he didn't want that to happen. Bolt, like all fairies, was a vegetarian and a pacifist, not wanting to harm anything he helped create. Oh, he wasn't naïve Bolt knew that the animals he helped grow sometimes ate some of the other animals he helped raise.

Every fairy knew the cycle of life and death. They viewed it as a simple part of life; flowers grew, wilted, and died to make room for new flowers. Animals grew, gave birth, died, sometimes a few lives were cut short to help feed another. It was natural. Death was a sad thing but it was a necessary thing. Bolt ran a finger over his lightning bolt scar and felt it warm underneath his fingers. The piece of soul within it had been quiet lately and Bolt wondered why.

When Bolt had been told by Queen Clarion that he had a piece of another person inside of him, he had been _so curious_. How does one get a _piece of another person_ inside of them? He had tried talking to it for days with no response, at least not any he could tell, but then one day he felt it. It was like a having another heart beating in time with his own, the piece couldn't talk per say, it was more like the shard gave him impressions of feelings. It was a bit like talking to plants to be honest, never perfectly clear but the important things come across easily enough.

The shard liked him; Bolt felt that the easiest, so sharing his body wasn't so bad. Mostly he felt curiosity from the shard and Bolt tried his best to tell it what he was doing throughout the day. It was bit like having a friend that was always around and Bolt enjoyed that. Still Bolt had so many questions that he wished the shard could answer. Like how it had gotten into his head, where it came from, if its owner was missing it and what the person it came from was like. Endless questions that Bolt hoped to get the answer to one day.

**A.N. lol here's another chapter! Read and Review! This is so fun to write! Hope you like it! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Let us dance in the sun, wearing wild flowers in our hair..."****  
****―****Susan Polis Schutz**

**Chapter 3: Summer Wind**

Bolt fluttered around Sora making sure the two empty barrels he had made were tied securely on her back and that they weren't uncomfortable for her. It was always strange wearing the glittering gold of pixie dust as clothes but today was his day with Queen Clarion so he had to dress for the occasion. Spring was just about ready to fade into summer on the mainland and the fairies were getting ready to go to summer camp.

This would be his fifth summer on the mainland for camp and he was excited to see Lizzy again. Lizzy, Elizabeth Bradshaw, was one of the only human friends to the fairies. When she had been a little girl Lizzy had accidentally captured Tinkerbell in one of her fairy houses and through a series of adventures they had become great friends. Through the years Lizzy had remained a friend to the fairies and was one of their treasured contacts on the mainland.

As with all humans Lizzy had grown into a very sweet old woman, older than any living human she knew of, thanks to the help of her fairy friends. Lizzy was almost a hundred and forty years old now without their help she would die very quickly since she was well past the age of any other normal human lived to. Bolt had been helped Queen Clarion make Lizzy's potion last year and was excited to so again this year.

Bolt fluttered back into his house lugging out one last thing and tied the package to Sora's leg firmly. Then he smiled, gave Sora the signal, and they were off to meet the Queen at mermaid cove. This year Lizzy had sent a letter with a dove asking for their help, her great granddaughter was very ill and she needed something more than what the humans could give her. Queen Clarion made sure to have Bolt make and extra barrel for the extra potion.

The healing potion would be much easier to make than Lizzy's revitalizing one so it hadn't been too much of a burden for Queen Clarion to agree to brew it. They made it to Mermaid Cove with time to spare and Queen Clarion was there waiting for them. She floated over to them with a smile smoothing a hand through Bolt's hair and making him a small crown from Pixie Dust. It nestled in his wild hair like a small egg in a nest and Bolt fiddled with it for a minute before he settled with leaving it alone.

"Are you ready to meet with Queen Coral Bolt?" Queen Clarion asked as she floated to the water's edge.

Bolt nodded with a smile, "Of course Queen Clarion!" he said as he easily took one of the barrels from Sora's back. It had been an interesting development; Bolt had learned to retain his big person strength with his little person body so lifting things much larger than him became a norm. His increased strength had started to bleed over into his bigger form but Bolt did notice that. Bolt had always just figured big people were very strong and that belief had eliminated the thought that there was a limit to that when he was in that form.

So Bolt lifted boulders with one hand as easily in his fairy form as when he was in his big form. Never mind that for normal humans lifting a boulder as big as a house was normally impossible, Bolt didn't know that and so he did it as easily as he would pick up an acorn. He placed the barrel near the water's edge and untied the package from Sora's leg as well. He blushed a little at Queen Clarion's curious eyebrow raise but didn't say anything about the package.

Suddenly the torso of a beautiful woman burst from the water and showered the both of them with water droplets. Queen Clarion somehow managed to look just as dignified as always but Bolt looked a bit like a wet kitten. His hair hung down past his shoulders weighted down by the water and pulled straight making his small crown look even more adorable on him. He shook himself and pushed the hair out of his eyes so he could see.

Queen Coral giggled a bit at him; she was a very beautiful mermaid with long orange hair that pooled around her waist in the water in lovely curls. Unlike the other mermaids that frequented the cove her hair was absent the usual decoration of shells and the like. Coral also had a small top made of pearls where the other mermaids usually favored a pair of shells to cover their chests. It was only natural that Coral was a bit different from the other mermaids…she was the Queen after all.

"Hello again Bolt," Queen Coral said as she rested her head on her crossed arms at the water's edge allowing her to be relatively face to face to the two fairies. As a mermaid though that just meant more eyes to whole face since Coral was closer to the size of a grown human.

"Hi Coral," Bolt said as he moved his package so that she could see it. "I got that thing you wanted," he said as he slowly opened the package revealing pearls entwined beautifully with shining sliver unicorn hair.

Coral squealed excitedly, "Oh I insist you get big right now Bolt and help me put it on right now!" Coral said beaming.

Bolt looked around making sure he wouldn't step on a bug or anything when he got bigger. That was always a concern for Bolt, that he would get big and accidently hurt someone. Queen Clarion nodded he permission with a small smile on her lips so Bolt nodded in turn. His body glowed gold and his limbs began to grow before long the glow faded leaving behind a bigger Bolt. Bolt shifted uncomfortably, his wings were gone now though his ears were still pointed and his clothes were still glowing pixie dust.

That had been one of the harder things to learn, how to get bigger _along _with his clothes he had ended up naked with ruined clothes enough that he eventually learned how to make his clothes bigger as well. Not that Bolt minded being naked but if Lizzy was to believed humans had sensitive sensibilities and would be offended if he ran around naked. Coral smiled and turned around giving Bolt better access to her hair. He picked up the pearls and gently wove the creation into her hair making sure to make it so the pearls accented her features beautifully.

Coral might be a bit different from the other mermaids but she, like every other mermaid, was very vain about her appearance. She had asked Bolt to make her a Crown a few days back and he had done so as his Tinker project. Well that and the barrels. Coral turned and looked at him expectantly. Queen Clarion laughingly nodded to encourage him so Bolt summoned some of the water from the cove. He flattened it out and let Coral use it as a mirror to see her new crown.

The pearls glittered with the braided unicorn hair lovely white against the orange of her hair and she squealed happily. Then before Bolt could stop her Coral grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss on his mouth. Turning Bolt a deep pink that had previously only been seen on Tinkerbell when she was angry…though his glowing pink face was from embarrassment not anger. Coral just laughed at him and picked up the barrel from the shoreline gently.

The barrel was very small in her hand, easily engulfed by her hand as she picked it up, Coral turned her attention to Queen Clarion and left Bolt sputtering. "So how many tears this year Queen Clarion," Coral asked as she raised the barrel to her face. Her eyes were already welling with happy tears already as she giggled at Bolt who was pouting at her rough handling of his first kiss.

"Ten this year Queen Coral, if you please," Queen Clarion said bowing her head towards Coral. Coral nodded placing the barrel under her chin to collect the tears that ran down her face and then she placed it back on the shoreline next to the ruffled Sora.

Coral winked at Bolt saucily and handed him a handful of pearls in a pouch, "Here's my end," she said as she swam gently away from them, "Come by anytime Bolt!" Bolt grumbled about weird cradle robbing mermaids as he pointedly ignored Coral as he sealed the barrel to place it back on Sora's back. Queen Clarion's twinkling laughter was joined by Queen Coral's giggles as they laughed at him together.

Bolt pouted as he picked up the pouch of pearls tying it to Sora's leg and turning his attention to her. He shrunk down to his fairy form and secured the barrel as he praised Sora for being such a dignified girl. Queen Clarion giggled as she waved Coral off as the mermaid disappeared beneath the sea and then she turned her attention to indignant Bolt.

"Come now Bolt, most boys would be proud to lose their first kiss to the Queen of the Mermaids," she said as she ruffled his hair back to wild dryness.

Bolt only pouted more as Shard gave him a headache from its anger, "Well, I was saving that kiss!" Bolt said huffing.

"Oh," Queen Clarion asked with raised eyebrow, "For whom may I ask?" she said gentling as she rubbed his ear. Bolt powerless against a good ear rub found himself robbed of his indignation and slumped boneless into her hand.

"For the other part of Shard of course! Shard made me promise," he said as he ran a soothing finger over his scar.

Queen Clarion stopped rubbing his ear and patted his shoulder, "Well then I am sorry for Coral's hasty actions but have you considered that the other part of Shard might not be a girl?" Clarion asked curiously.

Bolt blinked up at her, "What's that matter?" Bolt asked as he fluttered up.

Clarion smiled as she shook her head, "Nothing, now we must head to Unicorn Valley, we have much to do today and precious little time." She said as she took to the sky. Sora was up and after her with Bolt close behind. They made it to the Valley on good time, Sora was one of the best fliers among the birds and both the fairies were gifted with swift flying talent. Bolt held the Barrel containing Coral's tears as Queen Clarion talked with the lead Stallion of the Unicorn herd, Wanderer.

Eventually the Stallion tossed his head in agreement and Bolt held the barrel as the Stallion tipped his horn into the top. Sliver blood flowed from the tip of the Wanderer's horn sparkling in the light as it mixed with Coral's tears. Unicorn blood held many fantastic properties, but blood forcefully taken would be more a curse than anything. Unicorn blood freely given though, that was a different story. When the barrel was half full of Wanderer's blood mixed with Coral's tears the Unicorn drew back with a toss of his head.

Bolt tied the barrel back onto Sora's back and then took off the other empty one. Wanderer whinnied and a young colt came galloping up all gangly limbs. Wanderer tossed his mane and nudged the young colt with his muzzle pointedly. Talking to unicorns was a lot different than talking to mermaids or trolls because most of their language was through their body movements. Bolt placed the empty barrel by the young colt and then stepped back to give Wanderer room to instruct him.

The colt, Sunbeam, was nervous because it was the first time he had ever gifted his healing blood so he wasn't quite sure how to go about it. Sunbeam shifted his front hooves, and swished his tail as he slowly placed the tip of his young horn into the barrel's opening. The healing potion called for the blood of a young unicorn to give it extra strength and so the two fairies (and one snowy owl) waited patiently. Eventually the barrel was almost full and then Sunbeam moved back rearing happily in pride.

Wanderer reared with him whinnying his pride at his young son's accomplishment. Bolt sealed the barrel carefully and placed it on Sora's back with the other barrel with the reverence as he did so. Queen Clarion thanked both Wanderer and Sunbeam gratefully promising the team of animal fairies would come to them within a night's time. As payment for the blood Wanderer wanted some animal fairies to come and help with the colts and foals that had been born that spring.

As every animal knew young cared for by animal fairies tended to be stronger and longer lived than those he didn't have the luxury. They said their goodbyes and were off to the mountain peak. Kiera the phoenix lived at the very top of the peak and was the next being that they needed to visit. Kiera was perched on a very nice ledge that overlooked Neverland and sang in greeting when she saw them. Bolt was always struck about how lovely the bird was all golden red feathers and elegantly long neck.

"Kiera, greetings," Queen Clarion said bowing her head towards the majestic being. Kiera cooed in return nodding her head and then tilting it in question. "We are in need of some of you ash and a few tears if you would be so kind," Queen Clarion answered her silent inquiry.

Kiera ruffled her feathers for a moment and looked deep into Queen Clarion's eyes. It was disconcerting even watching the infamous phoenix soul searching stare and Bolt was glad he wasn't the one being judged. Then Kiera regally bowed her head in acceptance and Bolt freed both barrels from Sora's back. In the barrel that was Lizzy's the phoenix plucked out a golden feather placing it gently into the concoction.

The moment the feather touched the glowing silver liquid it ignited and burn quickly leaving shimmering gold ash in its wake. The potion glowed oddly, part of it silver and the other gold. Bolt sealed it up quickly and placed it back onto Sora's back securely. Then Kiera bowed her head over the silver blood of the young colt and cried seven tears. The tears mixed with the blood and they swirled together happily.

Queen Clarion bowed her head, "You have my gratitude," she said. Kiera bowed in turn then took to the sky singing beautifully her joy in helping. Bolt secured the barrel next to Lizzy's and sighed, glad that at least the healing one was finished. "Where to now Queen Clarion?" Bolt asked as he floated next to her. Queen Clarion raised her hand for silence, eyes closed as she listened to the phoenix song with a gentle smile on her face.

Then she looked at him with a devious look in her eye, "Now we catch a Willow-wisp," and then she took off on the wind. Sora cried her excitement and took off after her and Bolt followed close on their heels wild smile on his face. Willow-wisps were beings of air; they had forms only on the barest meaning of the term and could look like pretty much anything if they choose. Their bodies were formed by wind and sunlight. They were mischievous little buggers and hard to find…unless you had some fast flying talent and were in tuned with the wind too.

Clarion laughed on the trails of one, they spun, rolled, dived, and climbed through the air in their chase. Wordlessly Clarion signaled Bolt to go in the opposite direction she was taking and followed on the heels of their find. Catching Willow-wisps was as much about deviousness as it was about speed and Clarion lead it through a grand chase…right into the waiting Bolt's arms. It chuckled as it squirmed in his grasp, before it settled down into a distinguishable shape and chuckled in resignation.

It had chosen the form of an attractive broad shouldered male fairy…though you could just barely see it since Willow-wisps were largely transparent. "Okay you caught me," his voice sounded like the wind whispering through the reeds. Bolt nodded letting him go, Willow-wisps were sticklers for the loose rules of their games and like leprechauns granted wishes when caught.

Queen Clarion slightly out of breath nodded her head in acceptance and said, "We need your breath to complete our potion." She nodded to a nearby tree branch and floated over to it gratefully when the Willow-wisp nodded chuckling. Sora crooned as she ruffled her feathers grateful for the rest as she landed on the branch. Bolt took Lizzy's barrel off her back for the final time and unsealed it so that the chuckling Willow-wisp could give them their hard won prize.

"I'm Current Dancer," he said chuckling before he blew into the potion swirling the silver and gold together mixing everything together thoroughly. Slowly the potion began to change color becoming clear and Queen Clarion smiled as Bolt sealed it and secured it back onto Sora's back. They had done it, the potion called for the essence of four beings from all four elements. The tears of a mermaid, water, the blood of a unicorn, earth, ash from a phoenix, fire, and the breath from a Willow-wisp, air.

"What would you like in return?" Queen Clarion asked with a smile on her face.

"The word on the wind is Bolt has lost his first Kiss," Current Dancer said chuckling before Bolt felt the faintest brush against his lips. Bolt's eyes widened, he couldn't believe he had been gotten twice in the same day, and saw the faintest outline of the male face as he pulled away from his lips. "I'll have to settle for the second," he said, and then he was gone chuckles echoing on the wind as Bolt grew pink.

Queen Clarion's laughter joined the faint disappearing chuckles of the Willow-wisp, "It looks like you're quite popular today Bolt," she said teasing him.

Bolt scowled as his face grew darker in his blush and Shard railed in anger. Bolt ran a soothing finger over his scar silently promising Shard that he wouldn't count today's kisses as his first kisses. "Those were sneak attacks not kisses," Bolt said pouting petulantly. Queen Clarion only laughed harder when she heard Bolt's denials. Shard was barely mollified and Bolt got the distinct feeling he was doomed when he finally met the other part of Shard.

**A.N.: And that's a wrap! Lol It's always so fun writing this, spent some time in the sun yesterday with great weather and was inspired! Please Review and let me know what you think, what you would like to see, and what you want to know! Thanks for reading and reviewing! XD on a side note I am in the middle of writing a Children's book, illustrations are all done and now I am on to editing! I'm excited to work on getting it published! **


End file.
